Candace the Cat
Candace the Cat is a cat in Danville. Early Life After two unknown cats got married, Candace the Cat was born. Not knowing where her parents were when she first opened her eyes, she walked around town. She actually walked 10 miles straight to Danville. She was picked up by the Danville Pet Center. Later, she was adopted by Beatrice Goldberg, and was brought home with her. When Beatrice showed the cat to Phineas, Beatrice named her Candace. She developed a crush on Perry, but a few hours later, she saw Perry and Patty together, thinking that Perry was cheating on Candace. Becoming an Agent Major Monogram approached Candace when Perry was going into his lair and Candace the Cat was sucked into the enterance. She was in A.I.T. (Agent in Training), but since she was so good, she got out of it in one hour and was officially an agent. Since they could not find any nemesis for her, they put her in the other dimension to fight Professor Poofenplotz from the 2nd Dimension for her mission, and came back after done. Present Life Candace kept on developing a crush on Perry, but once she saw Perry "cheating" on her, she started keeping it a secret. Candace (human) started to like the cat, since they had the same name as each other. Later, Perry was assigned a mystery partner on his next mission, and Candace the Cat was her. Candace the Cat no longer had to have problems opening portals and fighting an eviler version of who Pinky fights. They had a good time fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and they always seem to get Dr. D's plans foiled earlier than usual. Phineas and Beatrice (Perry and Candace's owners) start getting suspicious of what's going on, and soon Candace's secret identity is revealed, but not Perry's. Beatrice ends up crying for five straight days. Candace ends up getting stuck in Bud's Pets, although, no one ever comes there to buy pets. She meets Milo, Oscar, Bea, and others. Future Life As Dr. Doofenshmirtz grows, he gets eviler and eviler. He hits Oscar in Bud's Pets with a "Evil-Inator" when Oscar is an adult. Oscar then takes over all the fish tanks to beginner of evil, then takes over the entire pet store, which tortures Candace the Cat. Candace the Cat is slow, old, and can't stand the evil. She thought it was Dr. Doofenshmirtz, so she escaped the pet store to battle Dr. D again. That battle was the best one of her life. She "runs" to Beatrice's house. Beatrice comes running up to pet her when she sees her. Beatrice decides that she doesn't need a cat for her fun and adult life, she needs a cat and kids (as Beatrice is now an adult). Candace had a lot of fun with Beatrice for five days, but then passed out while watching Beatrice and her kids play tag. It then ends the life of Candace Goldberg. Relationships Perry the Platypus Candace developed a crush on Perry, but saw Perry with Patty, and started keeping the crush a secret. Candace Flynn Candace Flynn loves Candace the Cat, since they have the same name. Beatrice Goldberg Beatrice adopted her, and really thought she was cute. Beatrice really cares for her, and takes care of her. Candace likes to play around with Beatrice, and loves her for taking care of her. Background Information *She oftenly gets mixed up with Candace Flynn, since they have the same name. *Phineas, Ferb and Beatrice are the three who cared the most about Candace the Cat's death. *After Candace the Cat died, her hat appeared and blew her cover. She wasn't sent away due to death. Appearances *The Lost Phineas and Ferb Episode *Fanon Character Chatroom Cont. Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Fanon Works Category:Cats